WWIII and a Pringles Chip Can
by Pasha
Summary: Scott has pringles... chaos insues


I don't own them so don't sue me.  
  
Journal Entry 456, From Professor X's personal memoirs.  
  
It was one of those nice sunny days. when you just knew something had to go wrong. I was sitting at my desk early that morning pondering the quirks of my students. Why you may ask? I haven't the slightest clue. Perhaps its because I decided to take more of an interest in their personal lives so I would know what the hell they were ranting about when they woke me up at 2:00 in the morning for help.  
  
We all have our little personality quirks, and fetishes, hell there's nothing I like better than to sit for hours and watch squirrels run whilst humming the theme to mission impossible. they move to the music you know. Anyhow, back to where I was. we all have our little quirks. my X-Men are no exception.  
  
Jean, intelligent, powerful, beautiful, enjoys eating cereal in bed, putting her husbands socks in his underwear drawer *you have no idea how much this annoys him. given the fact that the drawers are neatly labeled. Socks, Underwear, Jeans, Sweaters, extra buttons, you get the idea* and watching teletubbies early in the morning.  
  
Wolverine, the powerful, feral mutant whom we all fear. until one looks in his closet. You would never guess he had such a sensitive side. Logan you see, collects stuffed animals, he also has the habit of curling up with one by the name of Mr. Fuzzes after a particularly fierce battle with Sabertooth, or getting rejected by Jean.  
  
Beast, well we all know beast has his Twinkies. Death to all who dare to touch the sacred Twinkie. He even has a contract with the company to deliver a case or two weekly.  
  
Jubilee has her shopping that goes without saying. But she does have a fetish for trying on lovely neutral coloured clothing.  
  
Rogue loves to wear lingerie under her clothing; she finds it amusing that nobody has yet noticed. She also loves to pretend she is a princess and watch Sailor Moon reruns while eating large quantities of avocado orange ice cream.  
  
Nightcrawler, well this was one thing that I did not want to know but found out anyhow. He seems to well put the confessional in my small chapel to. other uses. ah well at least they do not have far to go for "forgiveness".  
  
Bobby Drake is an odd one. He has put his talents to use making ice sculptures. Not something you'd expect form our practical joker, especially since they are usually sculptures of floral scenes and bluffly baby animals.  
  
Storm the weather goddess. Perhaps our most disciplined and refined member, until recently. She has been chasing Toad with a storm cloud that shocks anybody near him once every minute.  
  
Gambit. well I know what you are all thinking, women. Well you are wrong. He likes nothing better than to curl up and fall asleep in a pile of fresh laundry. Go figure.  
  
Finally Scott, leader of the X-men. Now he may be a health nut but he has a secret passion for Pringles chips. he has a stash under the mattress in his room. He gets very possessive of his chips. worse than beast and the Twinkies. unfortunately everybody else also likes Pringles. and it was Remy's turn to clean house..  
  
Anyhow this is how it all began..  
  
*Somewhere off in the distance a cricket chirps and that annoying flashback music began to play*  
  
"Dis is not fun, Remy could have been out doin' somthin' interesting and suddenly he is reminded that it is his week to clean." Remy grumbled loudly as he hauled the vacuum cleaner into Scott's room. "I don want to do dis, why can nobody help Remy. All of a sudden the mansion is empty. *yelling* I THOUGHT DAT WE WERE A TEAM!!!"  
  
Remy yanks the covers off of the bed moving the mattress slightly. *Crinkle* "What da?" He moved the mattress more. "PRINGLES!!! Seems Scooter has been holding out on us non? Well I tink dat I gotta share the wealth. after all its not nice to hold out on your team. " Remy grabbed the chip cans and ran downstairs setting them on the kitchen table.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remy was lounging at the table when everybody came in. "Oh goody Pringles!!!" Bobby yelled as he snatched a can of pizza flavored ones. "Did somebody say Pringles?" Came Beast and Storms simultaneous reply. "Where did you find them sugah? Scott nevah lets them in the house." Quipped Rogue "You wouldn' believe me if I told ya chere." "Hey bub pass the sour cream an onion would ya." Logan growled.  
  
The X-Men happily began a Pringles fest till Scott came in the door. There was a moment of silence, somewhere in the distance a dog barked. "What are you doing with my Pringles?" Scott said in a low, murderous tone. "Your Pringles Scott hun? But you never let us have them in the house." "Jean darling if you will look on the bottom they are quite clearly labeled property of Scott Summers" "Well I'll be damned, they are." Said Logan "Give them back"  
  
The rest of the team gave Scott a funny look then went back to chatting and eating. Scott stood for a moment. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Scott leaped through the air and tackled Logan. Landing hard her grabbed the Pringles can from the feral Canadian's grasp. Now it is never good to steal things. especially from feral Canadians.  
  
Logan grabbed Scott's ankles as Scott blasted a can from Remy's hands. Scott fell on top of Rogue who promptly sent him flying across the room into Beast who was trading off between Pringles and Twinkies. The Twinkies went flying. It was one of those slow motion moments that ended up with Logan, who was still holding onto Scott, getting a Twinkie in the face.  
  
That was it; the entire room erupted into Chaos. Scott was blasting everything whilst trying to retrieve his Pringles, Logan was shredding furniture, and Beast was fending off everybody while trying to save the remains of his Twinkies. Rogue was trying to touch anybody, Storm was zapping random people who got near her, Jean was trying to shield Rogue, Remy was blowing stuff up just because and, Bobby was freezing things for much the same reason.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So, that's the story. I am writing this in a tent which is somewhere in the vicinity of where my room used to be. Pringles have been banned from the grounds, so as a result Scott gets out a lot more than he used to. However there is still the issue of housing. The students will rebuild the mansion eventually I suppose, until then I am stuck sharing a tent with Logan, Scott, Bobby, Remy and Kurt. God save me. 


End file.
